Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas
by Scully22
Summary: Post ‘How the Ghosts Stole Christmas’… Scully takes Mulder back with her to her family’s house on Christmas day… MSR
1. Hearts and Gifts

**Chapter 1**

Scully's smile lit Mulder's small living room. He was happy to see her excited about the gift he gave her.

"Mulder! I love it!" She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, "here help me put it on!" she smiled as she handed him the necklace he got for her. She turned her back to him and leaned back as he hooked the necklace ends together.

"There you go" he smiled as she turned back around. The necklace was of a heart, it rested below her cross, he was proud of himself for picking out something she really liked.

"Now open yours!" Scully smiled widely after admiring her necklace for a moment. Mulder ripped his present open with a big grin on his face, "Scully this is great!" he laughed as he finished ripping the paper off. She had purchased him a tape with the most famous myth hoaxes.

"Thought you'd like it," she smiled, also proud of herself.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Scully had made herself comfortable on his couch, Mulder couldn't help but put the tape in the VCR. He sat down next to her and they began to watch the video.

"Oh, this is about a hog, called Hogzilla… see there was this picture of a hog and it was supposed to be this gigantic giant hog, but really it was just a bit bigger then a regular hog. See they figured out that a hog and a warthog breaded and that's where it first …" Scully could see a wonderful glow in Mulder as he explained to her just what the tape was saying. Finally the tape got to a myth he didn't know, he sat back on the couch silently watching it. Scully hadn't realized it but her hand had been holding the heart he gave her. She smiled looking at it, then looking at him. She glanced up at the clock only for a second, and realized an hour had gone by.

"Oh! Mulder! I got to get back to the house!" She sat up and Mulder turned off the VCR swiftly. He looked pretty disappointed that she had to go, biting his lower lip.

"Well, thanks for coming by Scully…" he half smiled at her. Scully tilted her head trying to get a better look at his face.

"Why don't you come back with me?" Mulder looked up at her right away, then back down again, "no, I don't want to be a bother. This is your family get-together… plus your brother hates me…"

Scully smiled once more, "I can beat up my brother, why don't you come with me?" Mulder thought, looking back up at her, "do you want me to?"

"Mulder, I wouldn't ask if I didn't want you there," She smiled and he couldn't help but smile back

"What do I need to wear?" he asked excited.

Scully told him to find a nice shirt and pants, along with some nicer shoes and probably a coat, 'just in case.' Mulder came out from his bedroom only after a few minutes, knowing she wanted to get back. She was quite impressed.

"Mulder, you look very handsome," she smiled standing up from the couch. He grinned then grabbed his keys and opened the door for her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Mom?... Mom?" Scully walked into the house trying to see where everyone was. Her mother called out from the kitchen, "in here, Dana!"

Scully smiled as she grabbed Mulder's hand and pulled him along. She let go of him before reaching the kitchen entrance, and more or less skipped over to her mom. Mulder smiled as he watched Scully say hi to Bill's baby. Maggie was surprised to see Mulder in the doorway, but smiled happily, "come in Fox!"

Mulder walked into the kitchen hesitantly, Bill walked out of the kitchen as he reached the center counter.

"Merry Christmas, Fox," Maggie smiled as they hugged lightly.

"Hope it's ok mom, I wanted him to spend the holiday with us," Scully said grabbing a knife and helping her mom slice vegetables.

"No problem at all!" Mulder was glad to get such a warm welcome, "is there anything I can help with?"

Maggie smiled, "we're almost done here, why don't you go meet Bill's wife, Dana go introduce him." Scully nodded and set her knife down. She wrapped her arm around Mulder's and led him into the living room.

"Tara this is my partner Fox Mulder," Scully smiled as Tara turned around holding her baby Kelsey.

"Nice to meet you," Mulder smiled. Tara nodded, "you too."

Mulder quickly diverted his attention to the baby in her arms, "and who's this?"

"Kelsey, meet Fox," she smiled at her baby. Mulder let the baby grab on to his finger for a little before he spotted Bill staring at him intently from behind his wife. Scully wrapped her arm around Mulder's once more and led him to the living room, "sit down," she said nicely before disappearing again.

She soon came back with her mother, her brother and his wife and child. They all sat down around the tree. Tara sat on the floor against a chair with her baby in arm, while Bill took a seat next to Maggie on the larger couch. Scully sat close to Mulder on the love-seat.

"Ok, who's going first?" Maggie asked.

"I vote for Kelsey!" Scully smiled at the baby from afar. Bill opened Kelsey's gift for her, it was a cute set of socks and other outfits from Maggie. They passed presents around and one by one they laughed and enjoyed themselves. But soon the presents were gone, and they sat around just chatting.

"Oh! Mom! Look what Mulder got me!" Scully leaned toward her mom holding her necklace out to see.

"Ohh, Dana, that's beautiful!" Maggie smiled as she lightly placed the heart in her palm. Tara got up quickly, the baby sitting in Bill's arms now, to see Scully's necklace. They admired it while Mulder got up and left. He walked into the kitchen to see food every where, he rested his hands against the counter in front of the sink.

"You know, you're one of the most passive people I know, including myself…" Maggie smiled as Mulder turned around a little startled.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about something, Fox. Why don't we go into the front room…" she suggested and he followed her toward the front door. They stopped part way down the hallway and Mulder faced her.

"I wanted to thank you…" Mulder looked surprised, then continued to listen, "when Dana told us she was thinking about joining the FBI, we were very much against it. It's very dangerous. But, me and her father wanted to support her either way… I still don't approve, but knowing you're her partner takes away from my definite fear… I trust you Fox, I know you care about my daughter very much, and only because I know you'll protect her to the best of your ability am I able to sleep at night… Bill gives you a hard time because he blames you for her cancer, and her other problems… I don't blame you at all. I did, but not until recently have I realized that my Dana is a full grown woman. And as much as I want to blame others for different things, I realize its life… well I don't want to keep you here too long, but let me just say this last thing… if there's one thing Scully can never stop talking about, its you… and saying that, she only complains about one thing over and over again… she doesn't know what your thinking. She wants to know, Fox. She wants to understand what your thinking, no matter if it's about a case your on, or a personal matter. Don't be so afraid to open up to her, I know you trust her, and I know you know she trusts you… too many things go unsaid in life, don't waist time trying to hide from the person you know you're in…" Maggie turned her attention away as Bill appeared at the end of the hall. Maggie looked back at Mulder again, speaking quieter, "talk to her, she's a good listener."

Mulder followed her back towards the kitchen a bit surprised. He had a lot to think about. He was following her into the kitchen when Bill stepped in front of him.

"I need to talk to you," Bill said powerfully. Mulder nodded and walked back to the other end of the hallway.

"I've waited and tried to hold back how much I hate you, Mulder, but I know it's apparent… but my mom's right, as much as I don't like you, Scully is more then fond of you…" it was obvious this was hard for Bill to say so Mulder made sure to listen well and respect him, "I blame you for the bad things that have happened to her… but I'm also grateful that your there for her when I can't be… Don't get me wrong, Mulder, I'll always be on your back about things, but I think you should know that I'm glad your in her life," he held out his hand for a shake. Mulder tilted his head in an almost awe, then met his hand with Bill's. Bill shook his hand and squeezed it as hard as he could. It wasn't until Bill had his back to Mulder that he shook his hand out in pain.

Scully smiled as Mulder sat back down next to her. Tara got up and went into the kitchen to meet with Bill and Maggie. Scully was going to get up when Mulder stopped her, "wait a second, Scully."

She looked a bit surprised but turned toward him, sitting on the edge of the couch like he was, "what's up?"

Mulder stared into her eyes for a moment, he knew all of what Maggie explained to him. He knew he trusted her, he knew he should talk to her… so what was he afraid of? Scully lifted her eyebrows waiting for him to say something, he simply put his hand on her knee.

"Scully, I um wanted to thank you for inviting me here with your family… I haven't been to a Christmas 'get-together' in a long, long time," Mulder lifted his hand off her knee and brushed a strand of her hair back behind her ear. His fingers tickled her a little and a smile crept up on her mouth. He smiled back. He let his hand fall on to her neck softly, his thumb lightly rubbing back and fourth against her skin. Her eyes were softer then they were just a minute ago, her mouth opened slightly and her breathing became a bit more audible.

Mulder could feel his heart racing, he was fighting with so many different emotions inside he didn't know what to think. Finally he began to move. Slowly he brought his head closer to hers. Scully lifted her head a little, preparing herself for whatever would happen. She felt her eyes slowly start to shut as he became so close she could smell his musty suit and the warmth his body gave off. His chapped lips lightly touched against her moist lips when Tara called for them, "Dana! Fox!"

Mulder and Scully quickly pulled away from one another, and without even looking at each other they got up and headed for the kitchen.

**TBC**


	2. Cider in the Snow

**Chapter 2**

It wasn't until later, much later, Mulder was able to find some alone time. He had forgotten that the Scully household had a back porch, which was actually pretty nice, considering it was on a base.

Mulder stepped out onto the porch, closing the glass doors behind him. All he had was his suit, nothing too warm, but the cool air was nice. He took in a few deep breaths, trying not to think too much. The moon hit the snow beautifully- it was like a movie almost, but better- because it was real. He wished more things were real.

Mulder continued to stare out at the snow, not noticing Scully. She had a hot cup of cider in her hands, but she too had no jacket. Mulder smiled at her as he stood up straight, Scully held up the cup of cider, offering it to him, he took a sip.

"thanks."

The two stood on the porch now. Both silent. Scully had finished the drink and set it on the thin layer of snow over the porch.

"It's beautiful out here," Mulder took in a deep breath. Scully nodded, "I know."

Mulder smiled at her as she twitched a little from the cold, "come here." Scully slid both her arms around him, resting her head on his chest. Mulder ran his hands up and down her back, hoping to radiate some more heat for her. They both looked off in the distance, at the snow, at the other homes. Scully closed her eyes, due to Mulder's constant breathing and heartbeat, it was like a melody was slowly putting her to sleep.

Mulder leaned his head down, kissing the top of her head. She smiled again, looking up at him.

"Aren't you glad you came with me?" Scully smirked.

"I don't know… that movie you got me was pretty interesting…" Mulder teased. Scully let out a little giggle, then looked up at Mulder once more. She let him softly kiss her- it was a friendship kiss, a kiss you give someone you truly care about.

Again, Scully rested her head on his chest.

"I don't know, mom, I have a funny feeling about Mulder." Bill said as he moved away from the glass doors he was eavesdropping through, and sat back on the couch.

"Fox is a good man- your father trusted him- what don't you like about him?" Maggie wondered as her, Tara, the baby in its carriage, and Bill sat around talking.

"Yeah. Mulder's always been very good to your sister, he's always been polite to me and even you," Tara defended him too. But Bill shook his head.

"He's not right for Dana, he forces her to do things she doesn't want to do- he shouldn't do that."

"Bill, if she really didn't want to do those things- she'd have a different partner," Tara said like it was obvious.

"You know Dana, Bill, she wouldn't put up with Mulder if she didn't care about him," Maggie agreed with Tara.

"Look, I'll I'm saying is I don't want Dana being taken advantage of. If I see Mulder giving her a hard time- that's it. I'm not going to just sit around and act like I don't see it!" Bill stood up and stomped to the kitchen. Tara shook her head, checking to make sure the baby was still asleep, Maggie wasn't sure what to do about the whole situation.

Mulder and Scully had come back into the house now. Everyone sat around the tree again, talking, updating each other on their lives. Mulder couldn't help but notice Bill's 'cone of silence'. Bill hadn't said a word since Mulder had gone out on the porch.

Scully was sitting next to Mulder again. Mulder wasn't used to all the touching, but Scully seemed to be comfortable with it. She kept her hand mostly on his knee, and when it wasn't there, it was playing with her necklace again.

Mulder figured all that didn't help Bill's hatred for him. It was only now that he realized Bill was forced to give him that speech, maybe by Maggie, but most probably by Tara. It was a nice gesture- but it only added to the tension.

"So, Mulder, how has your love life been?" Maggie asked Mulder- he was a little startled, no questions had been directly aimed at him.

"Um, well, its zero," Mulder smiled.

"That seems to be the universal stage for single people in this room," Maggie smirked at her daughter. Dana looked away blushing, "mommm." Mulder smiled as he lightly placed his hand on her back.

Mulder could have timed it easily, he knew Bill would be getting up out of his seat at that point and stomping out into another room. As much as he tried to deal with Bill, it wasn't recently until he realized how immature Bill really was.

Mulder decided not to be afraid of this night. Not to hide how he felt for Dana because of Bill. This was an enjoyable night, and he wasn't going to sit around and let wonderful moments with Dana be ruined.

Once _Dana_ placed her hand on his knee again, Mulder put his hand on top of hers. He let his fingers and her fingers fold into each other. He let his reactions do what they were going to do. He rubbed his thumb against her hand, and she let him. That was good enough for Mulder. It just showed him that she wasn't afraid of Bill, and that he shouldn't be either.

**TBC **


End file.
